Axel X Roxas Earthquake Disaster
by KHromantic
Summary: Roxas and Sora have only been to Oblivion High for a while but they have met some very nice guys, Axel and Riku, they all take a trip into town when something unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1: It's SUMMER, not really

"YEAH SCHOOLS OUT ! ITS SUMMER TIME EVERYBODY SAY IT NOW !"

Roxas ran out side and started dancing and doing cartwheels in the car park.

"OH MY FRICKEN GWARSH ROXAS! You know some times you can be so gay!"

"Awww c'mon bro have some fun for a change." Roxas said looking back at his brunette twin Sora who was defiantly not as excited as he was. Sora gave Roxas an evil look.  
>"Roxas it isn't even summer yet, we're just finishing school early today remember"<p>

"Yeah I know I just LOVE that song though! Zac Efron is soo…"

"Dude, don't even start."

It was actually October and the teachers were having a meeting about relationships between students and teachers, mainly about a certain teacher Mr Demyx Waters and a certain student Zexion Dark. So that was why they were finishing early. Roxas and Sora were freshman at Oblivion High and they were still getting used to going to school in the main part of twilight city where the air was always foggy and like any other city was never peaceful. They were used to the calm serenity of destiny beach, the warm wind tickling your checks as you watched the gentle waves splash down on the sand . Now all they could look at was the hobos digging in the rubbish bins for food and the seagulls watching the hobos. Life in the big city. By now everyone was out of the building and in the groups they were always in talking about what they were going to do with their early finish. Roxas was just about to ask Sora what they should do when Sora went sprinting of towards his friend Riku. The straight, silver haired kid braced himself for Sora's huge glomp. "OOMMPHH! haha… hey sexy. So you want to come into town with us?"Sora backed away from Riku, cheeks going red. _lol_ Roxas thought to himself _who's the gay one now_ "umm well it depends who "us" is?" Sora asked.

"THE COOLEST KID IN TOWN THAT'S WHO!" Someone cried out from behind them. They turned around and saw somone walking towards them; someone who Roxas thought was the most beautiful human being he'd ever seen. He was wearing torn black and red phatt pants with multiple chains dangling from the pockets and a black tank top. His shirt was so tight around his waist you could see his six pack just bursting with sexiness. He had black teardrop tattoos under his eyes and and also another tattoo on his left shoulder. It was VIII the roman numeral for "8". Roxas didn't know what what that was for but it just made him want to know more about the stranger. Of course the most interesting thing of all was his hair, it was blood red with a few black streaks and it was spiked in the back almost exactly like sonic the hedgehogs. Then Riku let out a sigh and said "Ahh Axel... Your not aloud on campus remember... Mr Xemnas is ganna like, have you executed if he catches you here. You were supposed to meet us at McDonald's."

_Axel...His name is Axel._

"yes well,"Axel purred and then made a rude gesture in the direction of Mr Xemnas' office, " He doesn't control me anymore, no one does, I'M MY OWN MAN NOW BITCH!" Then he looked over at Roxas and winked at him "got it memorized?"...If anyone else had said that it would have been so lame, But when he said it was very bad ass. Roxas tried to say something cool but all that came out was "wellnumm..gaa". Axel was looking at Roxas up and down, as if...admiring him. Then looked back at Riku and Sora "I believe some introductions are in order. Who are these handsome, charming young men?" Riku did a palm to the face but smiled like he was used to this. "Well you remember me talking about that sexy new freshman with the hair that defies gravity?" Axel snickered "You mean the one you

wanted to..."

"YES YES hehe umm yeah well this is him" Sora gave a frightened look at axel who was smiling creepily. Riku then pointed in Roxas' direction "And that's Roxas, Sora's Twin brother...not identical of course." Axel skipped over and grabbed Roxas' hand. " MY DEAR ROXAS! Where have you been all my life? You are most handsome!" Roxas was about to say ditto but he was to late, Riku grabbed Axel's perfect hair and started walking. "Cmon you love birds lets go already!"

"He is gorgeous" Roxas whispered to Sora as they walked out of school.

"Isn't he just gorgeous? He's gorgeous."

Sora sighed " Roxas, He is way to hard out for you."

"Hard out?"

"Yeah Hard out, I mean just look at him he's probably a huge freak!"

Roxas just ignored him and stared at Axel the whole walk.


	2. Chapter 2: Whats my name?

Usually Roxas was the loud one and always screwing around but not today, Axel was by far the craziest person both Roxas and Sora had ever met. He was climbing up buildings, pick pocketing peoples wallets and then putting it in someone else's pocket, he even lit heaps of stop signs on fire with his lighters, he had about six. To everyone else he was probably crazy period. But to Roxas, he was crazy **and** sexy. Poor Roxas couldn't find the courage to say anything, he wanted to try and impress Axel somehow but he had no idea what Axel found impressive, he hardly knew anything about him. Roxas was thinking about all this when he noticed Axel looking at him...like full on staring. " you ok dude? Your like, staring at me a lot u know" Roxas went pale.

_Crap_

"It's probably cuz you keep on looking at him you creep." Riku and Sora had finally finished going to the "bathroom". Apparently they wanted a bit of alone time before lunch. "Oh is that so?" Axel sneered at Riku, "Well I think it's cuz im just to damn hot"

Sora made a face and Riku laughed "Well maybe we should leave YOU GUYS to have some alone time eh?"

"NO!" Roxas said way to fast, everyone stared at him, Riku smiled and Sora just glared.

_Axel looks like he doesn't know what's going on Thank God_

"Uhh I mean, we should hurry up and get lunch, cuz you know...I'm hungry"

Axel blinked twice than chirped up "INDEED! I don't know about you guys but im with Roxy"

_Roxy... hehe_

"WELLL"

Riku grabbed Sora's arm

"Me and Sora are actually going to go to KFC, I know this place where hardly anyone goes perfect place for...ummm...chatting" He gave Axel A wink.

Axel gave his big Cheshire grin

"HA YEAH BRO but Im still feeling for some food of the royal golden arches, how about you Roxy?"

"Ummm you do still mean McDonalds right?"

Axel rolled his eyes and walked away but Roxas was pretty sure he saw him smile

"Well see you later Roxas, don't do anything stupid." Sora grabbed Riku's arm and ran off.

"Well ...Shall we head forward my dear Roxas?" Axel turned around and marched torwards the town square like a British soldier.

"Ummm... yeah... WAIT UP."

The town Square was probably the most fun place in Twilight city, They had a whole street of food stores with any food you can think of and then this giant beautiful water fountain made out of crystal. When Axel and Roxas finally got through the crowd and into McDonald's, Axel paused, piveted, and stared at Roxas with one hand in the air as if he were thinking. Roxas had no choice but to stare into his light green eyes, not that he didn't want to of course. Axel waited for another minute then said

"What's my name?"

Roxas just stood there for a second then said

"mmgaxelll...I mean Axel...Your names Axel"

Axel let out another huge grin

"Yeh that's right haha"

He was staring right into Roxas' eyes yet Roxas could tell his mind was somewhere else.

"I want everyone I meet to remember me, Inside peoples memories, I can live forever."

Roxas couldn't help but zone out a bit too, that was probably the most deepest thing anyone's ever said to Roxas, because no one thinks like that anymore.

_Maybe Axel thinks like that all the time, maybe he isn't just a freak._

Roxas came back to reality and saw Axel was already in line. He rushed up behind just as Axel turned his head.

"Oh and don't worry about it Roxy"

He said as he gave Roxas a wink.

"Im paying"


	3. Chapter 3: A rummbling sound

When Axel and Roxas got to Mcdonalds there was a bit of a line so they just awkwardly stood there for a few minutes when...

BABY BABY BABY OHHHH

All eyes were on them as the loudest Justin Bieber Ring tone ever came from Axel's pocket, Roxas felt his blood rush to his cheeks and glared at Axel.

_WTF he likes Justin Bieber? I mean sure I'm into Highschool musical and One Direction but even that's a bit far... EXPECIALLY FOR HIM I thought he was a bad ass and now he's all..._

His thoughts were interrupted by Axel's screaming

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH DIE DIE DIE!" Axel reached in his pocket, threw the phone on the ground as hard as he could and breathed heavily as it smashed into pieces. Then he put both his hands up in the air and said "It is ok Peasants...The evil has been destroyed! Go back to your silly, meaningless activities."

A group of guys in a booth actually started clapping.

Roxas was not only red as a tomato but confused as hell. He looked up at Axel who was giggling

"hehe..haha...ha... crap that's really munted man...haha!"

_Ok maybe he is insane_

"Did you...did you set a Justin Bieber ringtone just so you could smash it in public?

Axel Laughed even more

"HAHAHA Ok first of I like how you assume I would do that thanks Roxy, And second OFCOURSE NOT I hate that stupid excuse for a human which is why it had to be destroyed in the flaming pit of hell...or smashed to the ground which ever HAHA But dude the phone isn't...uhh WASN'T mine, I stole it from some chick at your school."

"Who?"

"hehe...Kiari"

"WHAT? Kiari? She is like the most popular girl in school!"

Axel rolled his eyes and gave Roxas smirk "Well duh which is why I stole it! Snooty rich girls like her need a bit of bad luck from time to time. Ofcourse I was thinking of giving it back but...HEY her fault for having IT as a ringtone LOL"

"Your crazy" Roxas said but ofcourse on the inside he was thinking SOOOO COOOOOOOL

"YES I AM ROXY MY GOOD MAN.."

Axel grabed Roxas by the chin and pulled him in close

"Crazy about you"

...

_Oh god oh god oh god OH GO.._

"HEY WE'RE NEXT!

Axel slided toward the counter which made Roxas nearly face plant on the ground, he quickly got up and stood awkwardly behind Axel.

"Helloooo there umm..."

Axel looked down at the cashiers name tag

"...Laxative is it?"

The girl just stared at them with piercing eyes.

"It's Larxene! What can I get you"

Roxas was sure he heard her say dick under her breath

"Well Laxative, I know it says I can only get a twenty piece chicken nugget meal but do you think... you could get me a TWENTY ONE piece chicken nugget meal"

Larxene stared at him like she wanted to stab him in the eyes and burn the corpse.

"No"

"OHH Laxative BABY cmon!"

"MY NAME IS LARXENE!"

…

"Pffftt mmk fine ...I shall have a chicken nugget happy meal please AND there better be a toy in there!"

"Whatever"

Axel paid for the meal and moved over while Roxas oredered his and Larxene tolled it all up with a bit more enthusiasm.

"Should be done soon." she had a shy smile on as if Roxas was some gorgeous celebrity.

Roxas gave her a warm smile back.

"Ok thank you"

He turned around around to see Axel staring at him, again.

"...what?"

Axel just giggled and slid to the side like Fred Astaire then "So that's all you're getting?" he said as he did some weird dance move, Roxas remembered that it was called Tecktonic, some rave dance style or something. Either way he looked pretty stupid doing it right there in public. "Just fries and some nuggets?"

"Oh yeh well... I might get a ice-cream later"

Axel stoped dancing then moved in real close.

"GUUUURRRLL please tell me you're into Sea salt ice-cream!"

Roxas couldn't stop laughing. He couldn't breath either so he just nodded at Axel.

"OHHHHH YEHHH! ROXY That is my FAAAV ice-cream EVA! We are sooo getting some later mmk?"

Another flaling nod from Roxas as he grabbed the counter and breathed...breeeaathhh

_Why ... am I laughing this hard? ...it wasn't even funny...He...he is just...omg I just can't._

Roxas stood back up with a cramped stomach and mouth. He let out a big sigh of relief and looked back at Axel about to break into another fit. But something was wrong. Axel was completely still, looking of to the side as if he saw something or heard something.

"Roxas"

Axel turned back, he had a blank face but for some reason looked very worried.

"Roxas do you... do you hear that?"

Larxen had just come to the counter with Axel's order when Roxas heard it, A rummbling sound that sounded like a herd of the biggest beast you could imagine coming towards you from all sides. The sound was alone for about two seconds.

Then it hit them


End file.
